Subject 0097
by RavenFire2908
Summary: AU: Wilson Laboratory has lost their biggest success and biggest failure. The subject was meant to kill, meant as a weapon. The subject is a teenage girl, a teenage monster not meant for the human eyes to see before done. Then how did she make friends!
1. Chapter 1: Wilson Laboratory

**Summary:** AU: Wilson Laboratory has lost their biggest success and biggest failure. The subject was meant to kill, meant as a weapon. The subject is a teenage girl, a teenage monster not meant for the human eyes to see before done. Then how did she make friends?!

 **Chapter 1: Wilson Laboratory**

" _The subject has tried to escape ten times this day, Dr. Wilson."_

" _Don't let her, she is too dangerous for the puny innocent outside the lab."_

" _But Dr. Wilson, shouldn't we put her down then?"_

" _No, she's too powerful to be let go off." Pause. "Double the security, she cannot escape. I have worked too hard on making this weapon and I will not let her escape!"_

" _Yes, sir."_

The static voices rung against her ears. She was strapped to a metal bed against the wall, hard cold metal held her arms, feet, belly and neck to the plate. A metal helmet was placed over her eyes, if she could not see, then she could not kill.

The subject wore a long armless gray dress. The dress was worn and ripped from her many attempts to escape.

Long purple hair hung all the way to her knees, purple eyes shielded from the world. Pale skin never touched by sunlight. She looked human enough to fool, but she was a monster.

Born from mixed DNA, she was their first success of life. They took _care_ of her, her _family_ was her creator. She did not have real parents, she did not have family, she did not have a life…

Who was she?

" _Sir, the subject is awake."_

" _Good, I wish to speak with her."_

" _I will keep the doors open if you need to escape."_

" _No, I will not risk her escape again."_

" _Very well."_

The sound of the huge metal door opened. The subject raised her head, but could not see who had entered.

"Good morning, Subject." She growled, showing of a sharp set of teeth. "Not happy today? That is fine, you could not harm me anyway."

She didn't answer, if wasn't that she didn't know how or the fact that they had not even tried to teach her how to talk, write, read or anything. She figured out how to walk the day she was put to life, but that did not help. She learned that on her own, not from them.

"Anyway, I heard about your little escape attempt, that is bad and I will have to punish you." She heard him click a button and a wave of electricity shot through her body. She couldn't scream. The pain lasted five minutes until her body was numb. "Good you are still awake, remember Subject. I do this for your safety." She heard the door open and close and the lock shut.

" _Dr. Wilson, do you think it is a good idea to punish her? I mean, if she get the helmet off she could kill us all."_

" _Quiet Dr. Logan, I know what I am doing. The subject is under control and I have a feeling she will not try to escape for a good long while."_

" _..."_

" _Are you not going to answer Dr. Logan?"_

" _I'm sorry Dr. Wilson, I just don't think we treat her right. She don't even have name, we just call her Subject."_

" _What would you want to name her?"_

" _I don't know… Raven maybe…"_

" _Why Raven?"_

" _It's the dark bird. My son loves that bird, I don't know why. But I like it too, it's a strange special bird I would say."_

" _Very well Dr. Logan, you may call her Raven. But to everyone else, she is Subject 0097."_

It was quiet again. Not even a footstep. That was, until she heard the doors open. She lifted her head, but still could not see.

"You poor thing…" She heard. She heard the splashing sound of water and she started to struggle, for some reason she feared water. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. You just got a little hurt when you tried to escape." She felt a wet cloth cover her arm and she hissed.

"I wish I could help you, Raven…" It was him, the only doctor at this place that seem to care. "I really do, but Dr. Wilson is determinant. If I knew he would hurt you so bad, I would never have signed up for it. I'm the only one in the lab that knows how life works, without me you wouldn't have been in this pain."

The wet cloth left her arm and started on her other. "I so badly wish I could save you, Raven…" When the cloth left her again, she felt hands on the side of the helmet. It clicked before slowly becoming loose. "Please don't kill me, Raven… I only want to see if you're hurt." The helmet left her head.

The room was dark, but it was enough light for her to see Dr. Logan. He was a tall blond man with bright blue eyes. He smiled when he saw he was still alive. "Thank you, Raven…" He muttered. She blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side.

"I'm Mark Logan." He said with a smile. "You don't seem to be hurt, let me just." He picked up the cloth again and gently tapped it over her chin. "Just a little bruise, we gave you healing abilities so, you should be fine." He smiled as he placed the helmet on the ground.

"Mew…" She said, Mark looked at her with shock.

"Did you just 'mew'?" He asked.

"Mew…" She said again.

"I don't know where you learned to 'mew', but it's better than nothing. Maybe they put some cat DNA in you as well." He rubbed his cheek. "Anyway, I hate to do this…" He picked up the helmet again.

Both looked at in disgust. "I really wish I didn't have to do this…" He gently placed it back on her head, he, unlike the others, was gently and moved her hair if it got in the way of comfort. "I will come back tomorrow and help you eat, maybe I could teach you some human words too." He laughed as he clicked the helmet surprisingly comfortable back in place.

She heard him walk away and open the door. "... Mew…" She muttered before the door closed again.

 **xXx**

Mark hated this job. They tortured created life, life that deserved to be free, to learn, to live. He parked his car inside the garage and walked inside. He sniffed the air, Marie was making his favorite tonight, Veggie taco.

He walked into the kitchen and found Marie and Garfield at the counter. Garfield, his son, 17 years old, was cutting cheese. Marie was emptying the veggie meat on a plate when she noticed Mark.

"Welcome home, Mark. How was work?" She asked with a smile that soon vanished when she saw her husband's sad eyes.

"They're torturing her." He growled as he sat down. "She didn't kill me though, I went to check on her after Wilson was done torturing that poor girl, she wasn't hurt much but I cleaned her up a little. Wilson allowed me to give her a name though, to everyone else she is Subject 0097, but I got to name her Raven…"

Garfield looked up. "Raven?"

"Yeah, she looks like one…" He laughed. "What's sad is that she doesn't know how to speak, write, read… She learned to walk on her first day alive. I wish I could set her free, but I can't…" He rubbed his face.

"What does she do?" Garfield asked.

"She's a weapon… To Wilson that is, I want to teach her to be human. She 'mewed' to me, she talks cat but not human!" He yelled.

"Why is she a weapon?" Marie asked as she and Garfield sat down to eat.

"She can kill with looks, that's why she has a blindfolding helmet, so she can't see who to kill. She seem to trust me as she didn't kill me…"

The family was silent for a while before Garfield spoke up. "I don't get it? Why would someone create a human weapon then torture her? I mean, that would only make them turn their back on them, right?"

"You've read comic books again, haven't you?" Mark laughed as Garfield looked away with a guilty smile. "Yes, it would make sense. I wouldn't blame her if she one day killed Wilson, but you see…" He took a bite of his food. "Wilson placed fear inside her, for example, Raven can't swim she's afraid of water. Wilson put fear of him inside her mind, what he could do to her, the pain he could cause her." The table went quiet again.

"So, Garfield… How was the first day of school?" Marie asked.

"It was okay, I meet Victor, Richard and Kori. Great people."

"That is goo-!" Marie started. "Mark, where are you going?" Mark stood up from the table with his phone in his hand.

"She escaped!" He said, worry crossed her face.

 **xXx**

 **I like this so far? I it different from my other medieval stories, I think I'm going to finish it. I don't know why, but I like to work with two stories at the time, it makes me feel that I can do stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Garfield

**Chapter 2: Meeting Garfield**

People laid dead on the ground behind her, the once white hallway was now stained with blood, along the hallway there was many metal doors, some containing others and some containing computers and science labs. She ran down a hallway, red lights going off around her. She wanted to hold her hands over her sensitive ears, but her hands were busy waving and killing the doctors and guards that tried to stop her.

" _Don't kill her, she is too important!"_

Dr. Wilson's voice echoed in the hallway. Raven didn't care, she ran. She had run the hallways many times and had memorised the way out, a few months back she had found the exit, but was knocked out.

She pushed her hands at a few guards with guns pointed at them. Their heads suddenly fell off. Blood poured out of the beheaded body, before they were cut into perfect slices and fell to the floor. She had never really killed anyone, but the black energy that surrounded them now gave them the last breath before death took them away.

Raven ran around the last corner to the exit, she was so close. But she stopped. Dr. Wilson stood in front of the door, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Subject 0097… Why do you wish to escape?" He asked with a growl.

Raven hissed at him, dark energy surrounded his guards as she squeezed the life and blood out of them, they exploded and blood and organs covered the walls.

"The Subject should go back to her room…" He said.

Raven hissed again. She knew she couldn't kill Slade Wilson, but she could hurt him. Grinning, she let her black energy incase the man and throw him into the wall. She made a run for it, breaking up the glass doors. She ran into a parking lot, the place was open and only had three cars.

Racing over the parking lot, she ran into the woods on the other side.

The laboratory had been placed far away from any cities, three hours away to be exact, and that was with car. They had planned to place it on an island, but it would be harder for the workers to come and go. Slade Wilson placed the lab in the forest so if anyone somehow escaped the forest would stop them.

But not her, she was new to the world, but she knew how to run. She may not have been able to talk, but escape had she tried so many times now it was her second nature.

She ran into the forest, she could hear the sound of more alarms going off and the angry voice of Slade Wilson.

" _Catch that girl! I will not start this project over, she is the success and I will tolerate damage, but not kill!"_

 **xXx**

Mark and Garfield had taken the black car. Garfield had begged and forced himself into the car before Mark could stop him.

Mark knew that Raven didn't trust anyone than him and therefore she would kill anyone in her way.

They had only been driving for two hours before they noticed police along the way. Mark opened the window next to one of the officers.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Wilson's subject escaped, he want it back alive and mostly unharmed. It ran into the forest, we have as many men as we could with knockout guns." The man said.

"What?! Call them back! NOW!" Mark yelled.

"Relax, sir. We have this under contro-" He turned to the mic on his chest.

" _S-Sir! We're getting killed, she is here… S-She is killing without touching us! She-!"_

The call was cut off and the man looked at Mark.

"She was designed as a weapon, she can kill with looks!" Mark yelled. "She doesn't trust anyone, you need to be careful and approached with care." Mark said.

"Wait, where are you going anyways?"

"I'm heading to the lab, the Subject trust me!" He drove off.

When they reached the lab, the entire place was taken over by police and even the army.

"Is she really that dangerous?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, now please! Stay in the car!"

"No way, I want to help!" Garfield said as he jumped out of the car before Mark could argue.

"Garfield Logan!" Mark yelled as he saw his son run over to the police. Groaning he ran after him. "Garfield get back in the car!" Mark yelled.

"No, I want to help!" Garfield said as he looked into the forest.

"Garfield, she can kill! I am not going to risk-!" Shots and screams from the forest broke the two arguing off.

"No! Don't shot her!" Slade yelled.

"It won't kill her, Wilson. She can heal, a shot that would kill someone puts her out of consciousness." Mark said as he looked into the forest.

"So she is invincible?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, well… No, she can be killed, just not by shots." Mark rubbed his chin.

 **xXx**

After hours of trying to put her out, Garfield had started to wander, his mind had gone into the comic books he read all the time. She could be a superhero or something, he thought.

"Mew…" Garfield looked around, he had started to wander into the forest while his mind was lost, now he was panicking. He remember his father say she mewed like a cat.

He looked around in worry. "R-Raven?" He asked, he was lucky to remember her name. "I am not going to hurt you. I am unarmed." He said.

Something moved above him, he fell to the ground in shock. "GHA!" He yelped. He ripped his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. Flashing it around he searched for the girl.

A flash ran past him, he moved it along and found a form standing just outside the light's reach. "I am not going to hurt you."

Raven took a few steps forward, her figure moved into the light. Garfield almost lost his phone as his eyes widened. She was beautiful, she looked hurt and broken, but she was pure beautiful. "Wow…" He whispered.

"Mew?"

"Oh! Uh… Should I call for the others or…?" She hissed at the mention of the doctors and Garfield took a step back. "Or not…" He scratched his neck before taking his phone. He called his father. "Hey Dad…"

" _Garfield! Where are you?!"_

"I found Raven… She is…" He turned around and saw the wall of the lab. "Behind the lab, please… Come alone…" He hung up.

When he looked at Raven again, he found her only a few feet away from him. "Gha!" He yelped.

"G-Garfield…" She said or attempted to.

"Y-Yes… That is my-!" Then it hit him. "That was your first human word…" He gasped.

"Garfield…" She said again.

"Garfield!" Both turned to see Mark running towards them.

"M-Mark…" Raven muttered.

"D-Did you just…" Mark muttered.

"She spoke human, dad… She said my name." Garfield walked over to his dad.

"Garfield." Raven said again. "Mark."

"That is wonderful…" Mark said with wide eyes. "She spoke…"

Garfield took a step forward and reached out his hand. Raven looked at it for a while before she gently placed hers in his.

"She's ice cold…" Garfield muttered.

"I don't want to take her back there… Stay here with her, I will come back." They did. A few minutes later Mark drove close into the building and waved for them to come. Nobody else had seem to notice them. Garfield dragged Raven along to the car and helped her inside in the back seat. Garfield climbed inside next to her.

Both bent down so Mark could drive away without getting seen. They were well aware of that what they were doing was down right illegal.

But Mark was done, he was done putting the girl into the torture of Dr. Wilson.

 **xXx**

 **People called me out that the story is inspired by 'Elfen Leid' and yes, I saw it on a countdown video on 'Top 10 Anime powers' I haven't seen the anime, but it looks awesome! I did base it around Raven, or I tried...**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

The night was strange when the boys came home. Marie was confused but Mark was quick to explain the situation.

"This is Raven! We're going to hide her from Slade Wilson. I am done torturing her! She is going to stay here until we can find another way to keep her safe. All we have to do is keep her trust, keep her happy and healthy. And no matter what we do! Don't hurt her!"

The three had quickly moved into action, Marie ran around finding _clean_ clothing. Garfield had helped Raven sit down on the couch. Mark tried to tell Raven what things were and try to have her settled down. The house was a mess as everyone ran around trying to figure out things.

"Okay, Raven… Just sit here and relax. We're going to take care of things…" Mark said, Raven tilted her head and blinked. "Okay, Garfield! Could you look after her! I need to copy out her files!"

"Coming!" Garfield ran into the living room, tripping over one of the chairs as he ran inside. "GHA!"

"Garfield! Are you okay?!" Mark ran over to his son.

"Garfield?" Raven asked, she stood up from the sofa in light shock.

"I'm fine!" He yelled as his head shot up from behind the chair. "I'll be okay, just a bruise I guess." He sat up on the chair and began to rub his leg.

Mark moved over to Garfield and looked at Garfield's leg. "Hmm… I think you strained it"

"Garfield…" Raven sat down next to Garfield before placing her hand on his leg.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Mark started, before a blue glow surrounded Raven's hand and Garfield's leg. A few minutes later Raven removed her hand.

"Uh… Wow… I don't feel anymore pain." Garfield said as he rubbed his leg one more time.

"What?" Mark started. "That's incredible! Not only can she heal herself, she can heal others!" Mark smiled with joy.

"Mew?" Raven looked at him.

"He…" Marie came into the living room, she smiled. "I made the spare room ready for her."

Mark walked up to his wife and kissed her. "Good job, Marie." He looked at Raven and smiled. "Let's get her to bed."

Garfield nodded and helped Raven up to her feet before walking her upstairs. Their house wasn't much. Just the normal american house with two floors. Their house was painted white and so was much of the inside. The hallway held many pictures of family and friends, there were many in particular that was baby pictures of Garfield, which he turned around when people came over.

The spare bedroom was nothing much, a bed, a closet, a nightstand with a lamp and a window. Garfield pulled the curtains closed before placing Raven in the bed.

"Okay, just go to sleep. Dad will check on you in the morning, don't be afraid if you don't find me. I will be going to school." Garfield said as he brought the covers over her shoulders.

"Mew…" Raven yawned before closing her eyes, Garfield smiled.

 **xXx**

Slade Wilson stared at the metal bed that once belonged to the Subject. Anger was clear on his face, he knew that someone helped her. Did she make it to the city and got help? Did someone betray him?

Closing his eyes, he thought. Dr. Logan was oddly kind to her. But Dr. Grayson wasn't hard on her either. Dr. Grayson wasn't always there, but he seem to care about her life in some way.

Slade walked out of her room and to his office. The hallways were cleaned up after Subjects escape. Everything was sort of back to normal.

Subject 0097 was their success, 97 tries of life and the one that lives escape. Slade cursed to himself, how did she escape?

He stomped into the lab, where a few scientists worked. "Have you created a new one?" Slade asked. The lab was a pure white room, many computers and huge window that lead into a white room filled with glass tubes again filled with water and small embryons in them.

"No, we don't know how. Dr. Logan was the one that somehow gave her life." One of them said. "There isn't any sign or documents on how he did it." Every embryon in the tubes was dead DNA.

"What?"

"Dr. Logan was the one who gave her life, the one that found her a soul." Another female doctor said. "We can't make more of her, not without Logan."

"Bring Dr. Logan here, now." Slade growled. "If I can't have 97 back, I will create one stronger…"

"Dr. Wilson, I don't think that is a good idea." The female scientist said. "Creating another could be dangerous. If a female, she would become 97's rival. If male…"

"... She could reproduce?" Slade asked.

"Maybe, we don't know if she can. Logan would know, but he won't come back before tomorrow."

"He said that he needed to take his son home and he broke his leg in the forest, so he drove his car over to him so Mark could get him home or to the hospital." Another scientist said. "If his son broke his leg, I doubt he'll come tomorrow."

"I wish he would tell his secret, any secret really. Dr. Logan has a closed folder, it needs a password."

Slade thought for a while. He looked at the scene on the other side of the glass, the dead DNA was just as important as useless. He slammed his fist into the glass. "Call every police station in the city, I want that girl back!"

"Right away, sir!"

 **xXx**

 _She opened her eyes to bright light. Her body was numb and tired. She heard a door open to her side._

" _Good you're awake." A joyful voice said. A blond male walked into her line of sight. "I was starting to wonder if you wouldn't make it." He laughed._

" _Hmm…" She mumbled._

" _Well, everything of your health is fine." The blond male laughed again. "Let's see if you can walk." She felt her body being lifted._

 _Now that she was sitting, her eyes adjusted to the light. The male took her hands with a smile, but stopped as the doors opened again._

" _Doctor Logan, are you interfering with my Subject 97?" Both turned to the door._

" _N-No, Dr. Wilson, I was just checking if she was healthy and alive." Dr. Logan said._

" _Good, now leave. I wish to speak with 97 alone." Dr. Logan looked at the girl before he left with a frown._

 _Once the door closed, Wilson looked at the girl._

" _Now that we are alone, I will give you this information. Your name is Subject 97, you obey me and only me!" He yelled. "Am I clear?"_

 _Raven's eyes filled themselves with fear she tried to crawl away, but Wilson gripped her ankle._

" _Am I clear?!" He yelled louder._

" _Doctor Wilson!" Dr. Logan ran back into the room. "What are you doing?! She was just born! You can't hurt her like that!"_

" _Don't tell me what to do, Logan!" Wilson slammed his elbow into Logan's stomach, making him crash into the wall._

 _Raven looked alarmed as she gave a quiet scream, she threw her hands towards Logan. Wilson suddenly slammed into the other wall._

" _Put her out!" Slade yelled._

" _NO!" Mark yelled._

 _It was too late, a syringe flew from a small sniper rifle in the wall. It hit the girl's neck and she flew to the side._

" _NOO!" Logan reached for her as she fell to the floor._

 **xXx**

Garfield woke with a scream, he was covered in sweat and tears. What was that dream? He had meet Dr. Wilson in person once when he was younger, at that time he thought he was really scary.

From that day, he went with his mother on the hospital on 'take your children to work' day. Marie being a doctor at the local hospital was much better than seeing Dr. Wilson again.

Mark and Marie came running into his room, Mark holding a lamp and Marie holding a pillow. "Garfield?!" Marie yelled as she ran to her son's side. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare… I saw… Dr. Wilson, Raven and you, dad…" Mark sat down next to him. "I think I saw it from Raven's point of view or something... Because I saw when she woke up."

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Wait, the day she woke up?"

"Yes, I heard you say 'She was just born' and that you were worried that she didn't make it." Garfield looked into his lap. "He told her to obey and that she was just the Subject."

Mark looked at his son. "I remember that day."

"What happened after that?" He asked.

Mark sighed. "After Raven was put out, Slade put her in the metal room. She was kept from anything, me and Doctor Grayson was the only ones that cared. Grayson always eased the pressure in her torture and I… I was the only one she trusted." Mark shook his head. "I wish I never signed the papers…" He cried. "I was in on torturing that girl!" He cried.

"Mark…" Marie rubbed his back gently.

"For sixteen years, she has been tortured." He shook his head again.

"Sixteen years?" Marie asked quite shocked.

"I'm going to check on her." Garfield said as he got out of bed. He walked into the hallway and into Raven's room.

He was surprised to see her not in bed. Instead she stood by the window, her arms hanging to her side.

"Raven?" He asked. Her head turned slightly, her eyes were glowing red and her still purple iris was small. "Raven!?"

She gasped before falling to the side.

"DAD!" Garfield yelled as he ran up to Raven and held her head in his lap. Both Mark and Marie came running into the room.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, she just stood by the window, then she turned and she had like red eyes! Then she passed out!" Mark placed his fingers on her pulse.

"She's okay, something must have been triggered inside her. I need to get the files… I locked them in a password protected folder, only I can give life in that lab."

 **xXx**

 **Okay, so I saw all the episodes of 'Elfen Lied' that was a really good show, I gotta say…**


	4. Chapter 4: Little child

**Chapter 4: Little child**

Two days had passed, Garfield and Marie had gone to the mall to buy new clothes, some books so she could learn to talk and read, and Garfield got a little gift he wanted to give her. A small little necklace. Marie didn't stop him, she thought it was cute of him to buy her something she could own.

Mark stayed home, trying to one: Hold the lab off his tail, and two: Take care of Raven.

It wasn't that hard as she was more like a child, a little confused, curious child. She would pick up random items and look at them. It they were very important Mark would carefully walk up and take them out of her hands.

"Yeah, Garfield broke his leg. I will be back as soon as his leg is back to health. I will also look out for Rav-! The Subject, I'll be on the lookout." Mark hung up the phone and looked at Raven.

She was sitting on the couch, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. I have to call Garfield's school to say why he didn't come today." He called Garfield's school and quickly said why Garfield didn't show up today.

When he hung up again, both Garfield and Marie came back home.

"Hey, honey." Marie kissed her husband as she sat down the two bags she was holding. Garfield was holding one.

"Garfield, I'm going to have to wrap your leg in a casket. I called the lab and said you broke your leg so I can't go back for a few weeks." Garfield nodded slightly.

An hour later, Marie had a fake casket wrapped around Garfield's leg. They were lucky to have some crutches from a long time ago when Mark broke his leg.

"Just in case, if they're spying on us…" Mark didn't finish the sentence. He shook his head. "Anyway, you got some new clothes and some books right?"

Marie nodded with a smile. "Yes, we bought some in different sizes. I don't understand why you refused her to come with us."

"We can't risk her outside, it's not like she fit in. She has purple hair, she would only fit in an anime, maybe!"

"I know, she is not normal…" Marie looked at Raven, who seem to have Garfield trying to explain that he wasn't in pain. "I wish it would be easier to help her though. She deserve to have some love after what she has been through."

Mark smiled. "She will. Anyway, could you change her clothes?" Marie nodded.

"Raven." Marie caught the girl's attention. "We have some new clothes for you, shall we get changed?" Raven looked at Garfield and Mark a little worried.

"Go on, you can trust Marie." Raven nodded before following the woman. When the two girls had left Mark turned to Garfield. "You have to go to school tomorrow, I'll teach Raven to talk while you're at school. Don't bring anyone home, right now we can't trust anyone." Garfield nodded, he knew the situation.

 **xXx**

Slade looked through a window. Inside a bright white room, a white haired female with blue eyes trained, well… Eye, she had an eyepatch.

Her eyes was narrowed as she fought against a robot with her dualed katanas. She wore a simple battle suit, a scaly top with a black tank top over it, black tights with metal armor on her hips and knees. A metal belt with a dagger and a knife and a few other items for use.

Slade watched his daughter train. His thoughts wandered, could she get The Subject? She was well trained and she was more than capable of bringing someone back to the lab. But the problem was that, Raven wasn't human, she could kill with her mind just by looking at someone.

The Subject was deadly.

Rose Wilson, his daughter was also deadly, but at least she was human. Rose's mother had tried to hide her from him, but he found them in the end. Rose's mother had _mysteriously_ died a few nights later, leaving Slade to raise his daughter.

Slade tapped the off button of the robot she was fighting. Before he pushed the speaker button. _"Rose, I would like to talk to you for a moment."_

Rose looked at the glass and sighed. She wiped sweat from her brow before walking into the dim lit room.

"What is it father? I was in the middle of training…" She glared.

"I have decided to send you on your first mission." Rose's eyes lit up slightly.

"What is it?" She asked.

Slade pulled out a file from under the desk. "A few days ago, this subject escaped." He opened the file and showed a rather angry picture of The Subject. "She is really dangerous, she can kill just by looking at you."

Rose looked at the picture. The Subject was pictured while she seem to attack someone. The long purple hair was pooling around her as she was on her knee ready to jump someone. Her eyes were glowing red, she had sharp teeth and claws.

"What is she?" Rose asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Slade leaned against the table. "She is a weapon that was going to be delivered to her human DNA's owner. He requested a living weapon."

"I have heard about it, you are it's master, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Scath, her human DNA's owner said I needed to train her. He would not accept her before she followed orders to the max." Slade looked down. "I was to be her owner until she was trained and I have gotten my pay. I need her alive, hurt I don't care. She is capable of healing herself so that is no problem."

He paused. "The Subject has been living for a few months-"

Rose cut him off. "But it says she is 16 years old."

"Yes. Mr. Scath had a wife, Mrs. Roth, she was pregnant when she fell ill, Mr. Scath didn't care for his wife. He wanted his child to be powerful, so he hired me. He hired me to deform his child into something invincible and powerful. She was kept in a tube for fifthteen years before Dr. Logan freed her from the tube. Technically she is only a few months old, but her body is 16."

"Was that really a good idea?" Rose asked, the whole idea was crazy to her.

"The Subject's DNA was split into many different forms. Somehow we kept the fetus alive while we took small pieces of her DNA. In the end, we had to use the original DNA." Again he paused. "Dr. Logan somehow gave her life with the mixed DNAs. I don't know what he did, but he knew what he was doing."

"Shouldn't you only need Dr. Logan then?" Rose asked.

"No, Dr. Logan is helpful in some ways, but we can't make the new life. The Subject has to be captured. She is invincible anyway and cannot die. She is alive and I will have her back." He looked up at the roof.

"I don't really understand this." Rose admitted. "She is the original DNA. She can't die because of her mixed DNA."

"Yes, she is the last of her human DNA. But we mixed other DNA types, I cannot remember what, but I know they were not human or animal DNA."

"I take the challenge." Slade smiled, he would have The Subject back soon.

 **xXx**

"Good, you are getting better." Mark smiled at Raven. Over the last few hours she had really improved in her speech. Raven was sitting on the couch in a black tank top with gray sweatpants, she also wore long black socks. And last she had a blanket over her so she wasn't going to freeze.

"Yes, that is…" She thought for a moment. "Good!"

"Yes, it is." They heard the front door open and Garfield limped inside before closing the door behind him. "How was school?" Mark laughed, Raven didn't noticed Garfield's grumpy look before he entered the living room.

"It sucked, everyone was worried and I almost forgot about the fake injury multiple times!" He dropped down in one of the chaires.

"Sucked?" Raven muttered as she tilted her head. Mark looked at her, before shooting his face to Garfield, he frowned.

"Sorry, Raven…" The girl turned to him. "Don't use that word."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Anyway, I was able to teach her the basic of talking and reading, we will work on writing tomorrow." Mark sat down in a chair. "She is smart, I'll tell you, she learn pretty quick." He ran his hand over his face. "She was able to read in the matter of minutes, it was almost scary."

"Well… she isn't completely human, is she?" Garfield looked over to Raven, who seem to be reading, or trying to, read. From the looks of it she was reading _The very hungry caterpillar._ It was really cute from Garfield's point of view. A teenage girl reading a children's book.

He chuckled to himself. Mark noticed the look and looked at Raven, wrapped up in blankets and reading the children's book. He smiled himself, she wasn't more than a little girl seeking guidance.

 **xXx**

 **The story 'The princess that loved the stable boy' is taking longer than I thought. So I'm working on other things while slowly working on the next chapter of it. I'm sorry to keep people waiting, but I'll work on this one.**


	5. Chapter 5: The hunt

**Chapter 5: The hunt**

Rose drove down the road from her father's lab. Next to her in the black car she had a folder with useful information, a picture, a locator and a phone. She was not going to fail her first mission.

She picked up the picture and looked at it. The almost demonic _creature_ in the picture couldn't be hard to find.

She drove up to a motel by the road. She payed for a room and when she got inside she sat down to read the information. The room wasn't much, the typical, a bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen.

 _ **Subject 0097**_

 _Name: Subject 97_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Age: 8 months/ 16 years_

 _Purpose: Created to be the living weapon of Mr. Scath. DNA from his wife was given to Dr. Wilson lab. The Subject was given a set of supernatural powers. She has singlehandedly taken control of her vision powers. The vision powers are her main power, it is controlled by her mind. If she sets her mind to kill you, all she has to do is look at you._

 _The Subject is not human, she has human origins and human DNA, but there is mixes of her DNA. It is unknown what the other DNA are, but they do not seem human, they are more animalistic._

 _Other information: The Subject has formed some relationship with Dr. Logan, as she has been given many opportunities to kill him but she has not. The Subject has no real known weaknesses, water has been known to be a fear._

 _Known abilities:_

 _Kill with eyes and mind (Kill without touching)_

 _Nightvision_

 _Some kind of transformation (Unknown form)_

 _Sharp claws/nails, teeth_

 _Speed (Seen as a blur)_

 _Some may be unknown to The Subject._

Rose placed the folder down and looked at a different set of pictures. five out six were rage attacks where she either killed or looked ready to kill, the last one was a profile picture. She looked drugged, but was yet awake and aware of what was happening around her.

"You're a strange being, Subject." She looked into the eyes of the _creature._ "But I will capture you and make my father proud."

 **xXx**

Raven sat in the chair by the dining table. Marie was sitting behind her with a brush and a pair of scissors. Mark and Garfield was also there, Raven was holding Garfield's hand, she seem afraid of the scissor, Garfield thought.

Mark was leaning on the table, he didn't understand why Marie wanted to cut her hair, but he let his wife have if. His eyes glanced at Raven holding Garfield's hands many times, but he didn't pull them apart. The sight was kinda cute.

"Okay, Mark, I know what you are thinking. Why do we need to cut her hair? Well, if she has a different appearance she might not be recognized so easily and she don't need to be cooped up here all the time, if for example: You need to go to the store and can't leave her alone, you could take her with you." Marie explained as she finished brushing through the long hair. "I won't cut it too much. Maybe her lower back."

Mark nodded. "I understand, you make a good point."

"Okay, are you ready, Raven?" Raven nodded her head slightly, her eyes closed in fear. "I will be careful, I promise."

She cut. A long piece of hair fell to the floor.

An hour later, Raven's hair was notably shorter. Instead of reaching her knees it went to her neck. Marie wasn't a hairstylist, but she tried. They could all agree that she did do a pretty great job, even Raven liked it better.

"So, what do you think?" Marie asked as she gave Raven a small hand mirror.

Marie held the mirror in front of her as she tilted her head to the side before lifting a few strands to inspect it. She looked concern for second before smiling. "I like it."

"That's good." Mark said. "Now that you have a different appearance, the ones Slade is sending out won't be able to recognize you as easy."

"Ones sending out?" Garfield asked. "He's sending people out to find her?"

"Yes, Slade thinks he has worked hard on her. He has in some ways, but it was the rest of us that did the work. He just claimed himself as her master until the boss is going to pick her up."

"Boss?" Maire looked at Mark in concern. "Slade has a boss? I thought he was the boss."

"Both yes and no, I don't know the name of Slade's boss but I know he is working for someone."

 **xXx**

Night had fallen. Rose was driving through the streets again, she thought the best time for hunting the Subject would be at night but it was harder. She took a sharp turn to the right, as she drove her eye glanced through windows of the houses, nothing seem out of the ordinary. Everything was normal, like those humans, she thought.

Rose's mind began to wander.

 _She needs her vision._

 _Use the blindfold._

How could someone like her escape like that? Somebody had to have helped her, the girl was practically handicapped in so many ways, yet as deadly as fire. Rose glanced into a house.

A family was eating dinner, having fun, laughing. It was a family of three, a dad, a mother, a daughter. Rose's mind wandered back to the childhood she didn't have, she sighed in anger. It wasn't fair, her mother had died and Rose lost her childhood with her. Her father had trained her the moment her mother died.

Rose shook her head, no. She was going to get the Subject to her father then run away to Hawaii or something. Yes, that is what she wanted, a vacation. Some time away from training, her father, everything…

She looked in another house, it was a family of four. A woman, a man, a teen son and a… Purple haired girl… Her eyes narrowed.

Could this be just a normal girl with purple hair? This girl had short hair, but the Subject had long, really long…

Rose stopped the car in front of the house. Those eyes, that face… Everything just fit together, but the girl's hair put her off. She looked for the family's name, it stood on the mailbox.

Logan.

Her mind clicked, she had found the Subject… And a traitor…

 **xXx**

 **So, next chapter will probably have some violence… Anyway, I don't know if American's have names on their mailboxes, but in Norway we do… It's done with anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6: To protect the family

**Chapter 6: To protect the family**

When the lights had gone out in the Logan house, she moved. Rose snuck around the house looking for a way in. Even though she liked a good fight, the family was mostly innocent, not even she hurt the innocent.

She was lucky one of the windows was open, maybe she could sneak in, grab The Subject and get out. She climbed inside the window on the second floor, she came into a hallway.

She knew she was breaking law right now, but it was necessary… Right?

Carefully she opened the first door. She peeked inside, Mark and Marie lay asleep in their bed, she closed the door again. The next door was a bathroom. After that came Garfield's room, where he laid asleep, then the last door. As she placed her hand on the handle, it opened. She just managed jump behind the curtains.

Raven stepped out of the room yawning, she walked downstairs, not knowing that someone was following her.

Rose drew a scarf from her pocket ready to blindfold the girl. She stepped out of the shadows of the hallway when-

"Rose?" Rose turned to the staircase, facing Mark. "Rose, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to draw out time. If he could get Rose out of the house fast, maybe she could live.

"I'm here to collect what my father wanted." She said, her fist tightened on the scarf. "And I will not fail him."

Mark walked past her and over to Raven, who stared at them confused. "Raven, why don't you go back to bed, I will talk to our guest a little bit." Raven nodded before going towards the stairs.

Mark stared at her as Raven passed, he could see her fighting not to jump on her. When Raven had made it up the stairs and they heard the door close, Mark held out his hand to the dining table. "Take a seat."

Rose hesitated before sitting down.

"Do you want something to drink?" He looked over his shoulder at the white haired girl as he poured himself a cup of milk. "Milk? Water? Anything?" Rose shook her head. "Suit yourself." Mark sat down on the other side of the table. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Rose was surprised at how calm he was, others trembled and shook in fear under her gaze. But not him, nor The Subject, but she didn't really know who she was.

"My father ordered me to bring The Subject back to the lab, and I think he'll be more than happy to see I found the traitor too." Rose said as she narrowed her eyes trying to be intimidating.

"Why? Do you know what your father has done to her?" He asked calmly, well he tried to be calm as his anger was building up.

"She is weapon to be delivered, she isn't a child you can raise." Rose spat.

"No, she is not my child. But she is human, her DNA started as human and like any human, she deserve to know what _love_ is." Mark took a sip of his milk. "Your father has torturing her to get her to obey him. I know you didn't have the best childhood either, but if you could give someone who had it worse than you, would you give them something to love?" He asked.

Rose was shocked, she had never thought about that, that other could be having it worse than her.

"Hold on, I want to show you something." Mark went upstairs and for a moment Rose thought about running, but Mark came back with Raven again. "I was lucky she hadn't fallen asleep yet." He laughed.

Mark lead Raven to the chair next to him, he turned her around so her back was towards Rose. Gently he lifted the T-shirt she was wearing, exposing her back to Rose. The sight was almost freaky.

Nobody had really seen much of her body, Mark had had the task the wash her from time to time and so he discovered her back was covered in scales.

Now her back was half covered in scales. "Your father punished her when she didn't obey, he pulled out a scale each time she disobeyed. It should have healed, but her scales… I don't know, she told me she doesn't feel any pain anymore, but the scales will come back over time." Mark looked at Rose's huge eyes. "Not only this, he used electricity at high power when she tried to escape. Could you blame her for wanting to escape that pain?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I guess…"

"Then don't take her back, please…" He begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't… I have to, I don't have choice." She began. "He…"

"Rose, I understand that you're scared of him." He said. "Slade is a cruel man, to anyone, even family. Did you know you have half brother?"

Rose looked at him again. "What?"

"A half brother. His name is Joseph Wilson. Slade doesn't know about him, but I know Joseph's mother. She, like your mother, tried or tries to hide him. Luckily Joseph's mother escaped the land, I think she lives somewhere in Asia now." Mark shook his head. "Don't tell your father. But if you could just let Raven go, we'll be in your depth."

"I wish I could…" Rose was almost crying, it was so much she wanted to know now. But she didn't want to bring someone back in her father's _care._ "I don't have a choice… I'm so sorry…"

A second flashed by before Mark found himself on the kitchen floor. He looked up and saw a horror. Raven had reacted immediately when Rose pushed him, her hand was stretched out towards Rose and Rose was gripping her throat and gasping against the wall.

"Raven stop!" Mark cried. She didn't.

"Mark!" Marie ran over to him, she and Garfield had heard the yell and had run down the stairs in panic.

"Garfield, get Raven to stop." Mark clinged to his wife in pain.

Garfield nodded and looked towards Raven, her eyes was glowing red again. He took a step forward, but stopped when Marie said: "Mark, you broke your leg." Gar looked at Rose and saw her struggling even more to breathe.

Garfield quickly jumped on Raven, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her down to the floor. For a second she seem to consider the thought of killing him, but it vanished just as fast as it appeared. Rose fell to the floor and gasped.

Garfield held Raven close, he didn't dare let her go, he didn't dare let her kill, he didn't dare let her become the monster everyone said she was.

He felt Raven's face against his chest, it lasted for a minute before he felt his t-shirt get wet. He looked down at her and found her crying. It broke him, seeing her cry like this, he hugged her tighter.

"Y-You see?" Everyone turned to Rose, who now had gotten to her feet. "She is a monster…" Rose hissed.

"She isn't a monster! You attacked us!" Garfield yelled.

"Just hand her over and I won't have to hurt you!"

Garfield felt Raven stir under him. _Just hand her over and I won't have to hurt you_. Hurt. His mind clicked. Raven didn't have a family, they were the only ones in the world that had ever given her something, something to hold onto, something to love. And to have someone threatening it…

Garfield loosened his grip which made Raven look up at him. He smiled. "Don't be afraid to lose me… I'll always be there Raven…" He placed his hand over her heart, or where her heart should be. "Here, just remember me, and I'll be there." Her eyes narrowed in fear. "I won't let you go. Just play along now…" He whispered. Garfield looked towards his parents and Rose. They were engaged in a loud argument.

"Take her, Rose." Gar said.

"What?" Mark turned to Garfield. "How can you be so-!" He was cut off.

"I wasn't finished." He paused. "Take her with you back to the lab. Take her there and you will all pay the price." Rose took a step back, her hand traced her throat. "You know just as well as I that Raven now values this family, our family, _her_ family. Take her with you and away from us and she will not hesitate to kill. You saw and felt what she could do, we're the only ones that can stop her." He paused again. "Now do it… I dare you…"

Raven's eyes flashed red at Rose and she took a step back. "You win, but I can come back."

"We'll be waiting." Rose ran out the door.

"Garfield…" Mark started when he felt Raven's hands trace his broken leg. While she healed him he spoke to Garfield. "What was that? She will come back with more people."

"No, I saw it in her eyes that she wanted to prove herself to her father, she wanted to do this alone." Gar sat down next to Raven. "I felt Raven shake at the thought of losing us, she is scared of going back there, I don't blame her, but…" He looked at her again.

"I don't want to lose you…" Raven whispered as her hand fell from Mark's healed leg.

"You won't lose us, Raven. You're family now, nothing is going to stop us from protecting you." Garfield wrapped his arms around her again. Both Mark and Marie chuckled when they noticed the two teen's red cheeks.

 **xXx**

Rose cursed to herself as she picked up the phone. She couldn't do it alone, even though she hated to admit it, she needed help. She looked at the phone before dialing in the number.

" _Hello, Wilson Laboratory. You're speaking to Jenna."_

"It's Rose Wilson, put my father on… I need something or someone…"

 **xXx**

 **Sorry for the wait, I'm having a hard time writing stuff. I have four other stories with only one chapter and I'm trying to decide who is better.**

 **Help me a little, what title sound better?**

 **I'm not giving spoilers, but from the title… PM me if you wish, I don't like the Reviews full of these suckers...**

 **Corrupted bird - AU**

 **Cursed Cat - Normal-ish teen AU**

 **The Raven from Azarath - Medieval-ish AU**

 **May the best prince win - Medieval AU**


	7. Chapter 7: Escapees

**Chapter 7: Escapees**

Garfield was wrong. Rose did call for help, or re enforcement. They were just outside their doors, no one could leave. Mark held his crying wife in his hands, while Garfield was looking at the amount of police, guards, doctors from the lab, Rose, and even Slade was there.

For some reason, Raven had been falling in and out of consciousness since Slade arrived. It really confused them, most Mark since it had never happened before.

"We have to get out of here." Mark said.

"Yeah, but how?" Garfield peeked out from the curtains. "Do you think we could just lie and say we have no idea what's going on?"

"No, we have been in here too long for that. Had we stomped out once they arrived they might have believed us, but we've been inside for almost an house."

"W-We could teleport…" Raven said as she sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"You can teleport?" Mark asked.

"Is there something you can't do? It seems like you have all the superpowers in the world." Raven blushed at Garfield's comment.

"There is more, but we don't have time now… If I'm not to kill them, we'll have to flee." Raven peeked out the window next to Garfield.

"Raven, can I just ask before we do anything?" Raven turned to Marie who wiped a tear away. "You keep falling in and out of consciousness, what is happening?"

Raven sighed. "It's Slade, he planted a chip under my skin. He has a remote that sends signals to my brain to fall asleep. I'm fighting it, and the signal isn't very strong." Raven's eyes widened for a second before she ran into the kitchen.

Garfield was about to follow her when she came back with a knife and ran into the bathroom.

"Raven?!" Garfield sprinted after her but was too late as the bathroom door slammed into his face. "Raven open the door!" He screamed and banged at the door.

"One second-!" She gave a half filled scream of pain. "Ah!"

"Raven!?"

"Got it!" The door opened and out stepped a half blood covered Raven. The left side of her waist was bleeding, but there was no sign of a wound. She held up a palm sized chip. "Don't worry about the blood." She said as she casually walked back to the living room.

Garfield took a glance inside the bathroom and almost threw up, the entire sink, floor, shower, and even the walls was covered in blood. Was she bleeding like fountain or something?

Garfield closed the door and ran into the living room, not wanting to see that anymore.

"- I see." Said mark.

"I still don't get it." Marie said as Mark held up the bloody chip.

"It's a controller, it controls brain waves and the mind in general. Why didn't I know about this?"

"Slade doesn't know that I knew about it, they placed it in three days after I came to life. He think he erased the memory but he didn't. I knew where he placed it, I just didn't have the time to remove it." She laughed. "I can't teleport right now since I'm still a little dizzy, I'm sorry."

"First; I don't see how you laugh, but I'll give it to you. Second; don't be sorry." Mark laughed.

"Mark…" Marie whispered. "The cellar." She rose and walked to a white door under the stairs. "Mark, don't you remember? The underground cavern."

"we have a cavern under the house?" Garfield asked rather shocked.

"Yes, there is a door that goes to it, but Mark blocked it when we moved. He didn't want you to find it and get hurt." Marie unlocked the door and had them follow her down. Marie picked up a hammer and began to pry off the planks. "Garfield and Mark go up and get the flashlights and lock the door. I have a strong feeling that they'll break in."

The boy did as told and went upstairs to get the flashlights, while Raven started to help Marie pry the planks off. Unlike Marie, Raven used her hands to pry them off. After ten minutes the boys came back to see the door open. Both Raven and Marie stood there staring.

"Raven? Do you see anything?" She asked.

"Spiders, bats, snakes, water leaks, rocks…" She looked over her shoulder. "What did you expect?"

"Okay, we got the flashlights and dad just locked the door. But where are we going?" Garfield asked.

"A friend of mine, Rita." Marie took one of the flashlights and flashed inside the cavern. "I just hope there is an exit to this."

"You mean you don't know?" Garfield's jaw dropped.

"It's not like we have a choice… Come on." Raven stepped into the cave.

"Good, I just heard them break through the door." Mark said as he tip-toed down the stairs. "Garfield, go, I'll lock the door." Garfield nodded and walked into the cave.

"Search the house!" Slade shouted, Mark wasted no time going into the cave and locking the door.

"So where do we go?" Garfield asked, the family flashed the lights around in fear of everything Raven just mentioned.

"Over there, there's an exit there." Raven pointed deeper into the black darkness. The family sent her a look. "Nightvision." She said before they even asked.

"Let's hurry before they find the door."

 **xXx**

The cavern was endless, it went on and on and the only one that wasn't affected by the distance was Raven.

"Are there yet?" Garfield whined.

Raven sniffed the air and looked around, she walked over to a wall, the flashlights flashed over to her. Her fingers slid over the wet rocks before she found a hole in the wall. "Here." She whispered. The hole in the wall crumbled and so did the wall. Their flashlights found a staircase on the other side.

Raven walked first and when she came to the top, she began to push something.

"Where are we?" Garfield asked.

"We'll find out soon." The lid came off and everyone looked away from the bright light. They blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. When outside they were all pretty shocked that they found themselves in the graveyard, mostly since the graveyard was two hours away from the house by car.

"Good, Rita lives an hour away from here. Come on." Marie lead the way out of the graveyard after Raven placed the lid of a tombe back on.

 **xXx**

 **So, I'm really trying to draw this out… I had a habit of rushing things on another website and people told me that. So I'm really trying to draw it out and not rush things.**

 **Question: What would you think if I said I was working on a M rated story? Tell me please, I don't know what to do?**


	8. Chapter 8: The true monster

**Chapter 8: The true monster**

Darkness. That was all they could see. Garfield felt that he was sitting on some type of chair with his hands tied behind the back, he was blindfolded, that was for sure.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked.

"Garfield?" Marie asked from his right.

"Thank god you're okay!" Mark yelled with joy.

"Where are we?" Gar asked.

He heard Mark sniff the air. "The lab, I know that smell." Mark tried to look around but he was blindfolded as well. "Do anyone remember what happened?"

"Yes, we were ambushed. I remember they drove by and attacked." Marie muttered.

"Where's Raven?" Garfield asked.

"She's back in her cage…" Everyone's head turned up towards the new voice. Even though they couldn't see _him_ , they knew who he was.

"Slade!" Mark hissed.

"Dr. Logan, you have all seen too much, but then again, not enough." The blindfolds dropped from their eyes. And they found themselves bound to metal chairs in a white room with a screen in front of them.

Slade smiled. "You didn't think you could escape like that? You looked way more suspicious walking in the bushes than just walking on the street." He laughed. "But it made no difference, you were still caught."

"What are you doing with Raven?" Garfield hissed.

"As I said, she is back in her cage. Away from anyone, away from the traitors."

"We're not traitors! We wanted to help her!" Mark yelled. "I was done with the torture!"

"She entered her monster form while you were out, you would want to see this." Slade turned to the screen that suddenly came alive.

The screen was white for a few seconds before the screen cleared. They gasped.

The camera stood in front of her a few feet away. Raven was hanging from the ceiling with chains around her wrists, ankles, waist and neck. She was hanging there almost naked, a top and a short ripped skirt covered her. Her skin was light red with scars dripping with blood. Her hair had grown long and changed to white with antler horns sticking out of her head, and her eyes were half open, but the thing about her eyes was that it was four of them and all were glowing yellow. Strange stripe like symbols had formed around her arms, legs, chest, belly, and face.

"What the-" Marie started.

"Indeed, she has reached the highest level I believe. You did a great job, Dr. Logan. You teached her, gave her a higher intelligence and now she is falling." Slade lifted Mark's face with a staff he pulled out from his belt. "She has you to thank for her capture-"

An alarm went off.

Slade turned to the screen, Raven was staring hard into it. It made everyone in the room shake with fear, it was like she stared at them like the camera wasn't there. Her mouth opened and she said something they couldn't hear.

Then, the room she was in turned black and began to crumble around her. The chains snapped like thread and she shakily stood up like nothing was happening.

Slade grabbed his phone. "What's going on down there?!" He yelled.

" _We don't know! Her vital signals went haywire, her brainwaves literally smashed the screen, her heart monitor stopped it's flat, but she's standing, breathing and… -"_ The voice of the man changed to fear. _"- Freaking walking towards us!"_ The sound of screams echoed through the hallway.

"What's going on?" Garfield asked.

"Slade! Let us go! We can help her!" Mark yelled.

"No." He walked to the door. "It's time she learned her place." He left and closed the door. Immediately the family began to struggle and trying to get the bindings off.

"We have to stop them!" Mark yelled.

"Don't you think I know that!" Garfield sounded the most worried.

Both Marie and Mark looked at him as he somehow freed himself from the chair but not the bindings. The boy looked around for anything sharp, then he found a knife laying on the table to the right. He did find it difficult to hold the knife right without looking.

"Garfield, careful." Marie called.

"Careful isn't important right now." He cursed as the knife cut into his skin. "Just a little more…" The binding fell to the floor. "There." He swung the knife in his hand and proceed to free his parents.

Both rubbed their wrist before they ran out the door. Garfield took the knife with him as he might need it, he placed it in his belt as he ran.

They followed the loud scream of a man that ended short as they knew he just died.

They were about to turn a corner, when. "Just go back to your cell and everything will be back to normal…" It was Slade.

They heard her roar, it shook them to the core. She growled and her voice seem almost doubled. "How about I just kill you!" That voice was not hers, that was the sound of a scared and angry animal.

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted to." He teased.

"Is that a challenge?!" She called, there was the sound of someone's neck snapping. "You hurt them, you deserve to die, a long painful death!"

Slade laughed. "They're still alive, I could have them killed with the snap of my fingers… You sure you want to challenge me?"

Garfield peeked around the corner and almost vomited. The entire part of the hallway was covered in blood. The walls were smeared with blood and bodies. Some laid on the ground with limbs cut off, others had their head pulled or exploded off. There was black spikes around them and some people was impaled on them. Slade and Raven was the only two that stood in the hallway. Raven was glowing with black power and Slade stood in front of her, blocking her way out as well as holding two katanas in his hands.

Raven moved first, her hand raised she threw him to the floor the bloody floor and began to crush him. What she didn't see was when Slade threw something towards her. Garfield was about to call out warning her, but it was too late as a knife cut into her side. It broke the force holding Slade down as she took a few steps back holding the wound as if healed.

Raven looked up just in time to see a fist meet her face. She flew back a few feet and landed on her side. Her hand found her jaw as she cracked it back in place. She looked towards Slade as he kicked her in the back so she fell on her stomach. He began to kick her in the wounded side as well as stomp on her weakening body.

Garfield had began to draw the knife, he just waited for the right moment. Of course, Mark noticed and started to take the knife, but Garfield held it tight as he gave his father a glare. Mark wanted to take it and stop him, but a female scream of pain made him turn the corner.

Raven was on her knees coughing up blood as she had a huge katana in her back. Slade was digging it deeper into her back. She gasped as the tip had found it's way to the other side of her body.

"You are nothing more than an item, Subject! You are to listen to orders!" Slade dug the katana deeper, listening to the sound of her cries.

Garfield had enough as he was already running up behind Slade with the knife ready, and before the grown man could react, Garfield stabbed him the back. Slade took a few steps back, turned and gripped his other katana ready to kill Garfield. He heard his mother and father yell out as Slade raised the weapon.

He heard the sound of metal hitting metal and he realized he had closed his eyes. Opening them, he saw Rose stand in front of him, her own weapon against her father's.

"R-Run!" She yelled.

Garfield ran up to Raven, who had almost passed out. Garfield quickly picked her up, careful not the wound her more. He ran with her back to the corner where his mother and father waited. Garfield looked back at Rose, her eye glanced at him, they spoke clearly of an apology and a thank. _Thanks for making me see, I'm sorry for doing this._

Garfield nodded to her and she nodded back before fighting her father again.

The family ran and just as they came to the exit they heard a scream of pain, it wasn't Slade's. Their eyes widened, did he just kill his own daughter?

They didn't think about it long as they saw Slade coming around the corner with the knife in his hand. He looked mad, no, mad wasn't even close. But before he could make it closer, they saw him stabbed in the heart by a long black spear.

Garfield looked down at Raven, her arm was stretched out towards Slade with the small thread of the spear at the end of her fingertips. Her eyes was hooded and clearly clouded.

Slade fell to his knees and gripped his heart as the spear vanished. He looked Raven dead in the eyes. "Look who's the monster now…" He fell to the ground not moving.

They stared at Slade's dead body before they saw that Raven had fallen unconscious. They didn't waste anymore time as they ran to the closest car, hijacked it, and drove to the hospital. Not human or not, they needed help get that katana out.

"You're going to be okay… I promise…" Garfield kissed her gently as he held her tight to his chest, he didn't even care that his shirt was blood covered anymore.

 **xXx**

Far away, sitting in a chair in the darkness of a room, sat a man. He was looking at the screen in front of him, smiling.

The weapon was ready, it was stronger than he had imagines, _his_ daugher was stronger than he had imagined. Maybe he should pay her a visit? Maybe he should pick her up soon?

"More wine, Master Trigon?" He turned to the minion.

Trigon gave a grunt as he gave a half nod. "Brother Blood…" He pointed to the screen. "My daughter is growing well, don't you think…"

Blood bowed and nodded. "Indeed, are you going to pick her up soon?"

"Not yet, she doesn't have enough to lose yet…" Trigon smirked.

 **xXx**

 **Okay, thanks for reading, love you all! By the way, the cut was supposed to happen...**


End file.
